Daddy's song
by Danacarine
Summary: House va créer des liens!


_**Auteur :**__ Danacarine (Carine) _

_**Ecrit**__ entre le 29.01.09 et le 16.02.09_

_**Genre :**__ One Shot "pouponesque"._

_**Spoilers :**__ Saison 5. _

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !_

_**Béta Lectrice :**__ Vicodinaddict_

_**Note :**__ Merci ma Sweety pour le choix judicieux de la chanson, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur.  
__Écrite dans le cadre d'un défi OS du Forum Dr House._

**DADDY'S SONG**

Comme à son habitude, le docteur House avait décidé d'aller harceler sa patronne jusqu'à son domicile. Officiellement, c'était pour obtenir une biopsie du cerveau de son patient. Officieusement, il voulait voir comment elle s'en sortait avec le bébé dont elle s'était entichée. Pas qu'il s'en souciait, non, mais il était curieux.

Évidemment, il avait choisi le pire moment pour débarquer chez elle ! L'heure où s'enchainaient pour Cuddy le bain, le repas et le coucher de sa fille. Elle était si absorbée par ses tâches et sa fatigue qu'elle le fit entrer et ne se soucia plus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait endormi sa petite Rachel. C'est ce qu'il voulait, être oublié et pouvoir l'observer à son aise.

Ce qu'il vit le perturba. Il s'attendait à découvrir une jeune femme surmenée, désordonnée et paniquée mais c'est une mère aimante et attentive qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il sentit un pincement lui étreindre le cœur à cette constatation mais choisit de ne pas analyser le pourquoi de cet état pour l'instant.

Enfin, Cuddy se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de lui et lui demanda l'objet de sa visite. Il lui expliqua les faits et elle souffla bruyamment. Était-il vraiment obligé de la suivre jusqu'ici pour obtenir une réponse qu'il connaissait d'avance ? Il prit son air de chien battu et elle lui offrit un café.

Elle paraissait exténuée et, sans réfléchir à ce qui sortait de sa bouche, il se proposa de le préparer lui-même. Aussi médusé qu'elle par sa proposition, il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put dans la cuisine. Décidément, cette femme avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre la tête !

Quand il revint, portant précautionneusement deux tasses fumantes, elle s'était endormie ! Interdit, House resta quelques instants à la contempler. Il la trouvait incroyablement belle, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Après un long soupir, il se secoua et décida de rentrer chez lui.

En empruntant le couloir, une lueur diffuse attira son attention. Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et la poussa doucement du bout de sa canne. C'était la chambre du bébé. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Cuddy n'avait pas bougé. Bien. Il pénétra dans la pièce le plus discrètement possible.

Il s'approcha du berceau et regarda à l'intérieur. Rachel dormait paisiblement, installée sur le dos, ses petits poings serrés entourant sa tête. Alors, c'était pour cette petite chose que sa patronne avait renoncé à sa tranquillité ?

Il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout cet engouement autour des bébés. Sans doute l'instinct maternel… En baissant le regard vers le petit lit, il rencontra deux grands yeux clairs qui le dévisageaient. Rachel le fixait avec tant d'intensité qu'il frissonna. Il y avait longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé de la sorte, sans jugement ni arrière-pensée.

A cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Aussitôt, une magnifique risette s'épanouit sur le visage de la fillette. House fronça les sourcils, stupéfait de cette réaction. Immédiatement, la petite répondit à ce changement d'attitude et fit une moue qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ne voulant pas qu'elle pleure, le diagnosticien reprit une figure plus avenante et le bébé s'apaisa de suite.

Il pendit sa canne à la barrière et se pencha un peu plus sur l'enfant. Sa main effleura le petit ventre rebondi et Rachel gazouilla doucement, amenant un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres du docteur. Il approcha ses doigts de la petite menotte qui se tendait vers lui et elle attrapa fermement son index sans le quitter des yeux.

Une étrange sensation le saisit, souvenir d'un même geste dans une salle d'opération. Il caressa de son pouce les minuscules doigts, admirant au passage le miracle de la mécanique humaine. Ils étaient si parfaits. Comme la première fois, il ressentait une sorte de vertige qui le rendait agréablement léger. S'il n'avait été le Dr House, médecin misanthrope et cynique, il aurait qualifié ça de petit instant de bonheur.

Mais il n'était qu'House. Il se secoua, libéra délicatement sa main de celle du bébé et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait fait assez d'investigations pour la soirée. Il récupéra sa canne. Il s'était à peine avancé vers la sortie qu'un cri strident s'éleva.

Il fit volte-face et se rapprocha rapidement du lit. Rachel cessa ses pleurs dès qu'il réapparut dans son champ de vision. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Cuddy le surprenne ici. Cependant, il avait un problème.

La gamine était épanouie. Elle pédalait allègrement et House grimaça. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme et pas du tout ensommeillée… Il aurait peut-être dû la laisser tranquille. Il tira doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à une solution.

Il essaya de sortir très lentement à reculons, un pas après l'autre sans lâcher la petite des yeux. Hélas, dès qu'il disparut de son horizon, elle recommença à hurler et il dut revenir près d'elle en toute hâte. Les yeux encore pleins de larmes, elle lui sourit radieusement. Elle avait encore gagné !

Il venait de se faire avoir par un microbe d'à peine 5kg. Le diagnosticien renifla. Si jeune et déjà capricieuse, elle avait décidément tout d'une femme. Il lui tira la langue sans autre résultat qu'un petit gazouillement joyeux.

Il chercha une issue en promenant ses yeux tout autour de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur un rocking-chair. Il réfléchit un moment en plissant un peu les yeux et tapota ses lèvres du bout des doigts. House bougonna. Il n'avait jamais fait ça et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais c'était ça ou rester prisonnier ici !

Il soupira et, s'appuyant sur le bord du lit, il entreprit d'en extirper le bébé. La saisissant sous les bras, il la tint quelques secondes à bout de bras devant lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. House ne croyait pas à la transmission de pensée, cependant il essaya de toutes ses forces de lui faire passer un message : DORS ! La jolie risette que Rachel lui fit, assortie d'un long fil de bave le conforta dans la non-existence de la télépathie.

Le diagnosticien grimaça et cala l'enfant baveuse sur son épaule gauche, tout en se jurant d'envoyer la note du pressing pour sa veste à sa patronne. Il prit sa canne et boitilla précautionneusement jusqu'au fauteuil à bascule où il s'installa doucement. Il coucha la fillette contre lui, sa petite tête reposant dans le creux de son coude en prenant bien garde qu'elle n'appuie pas sur sa cicatrice. Elle semblait s'accommoder très bien de cette nouvelle situation et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il l'observa un moment. Elle n'attendait rien de lui mais le regard si plein de confiance qu'elle lui offrait le déroutait. Sentir son petit corps chaud blotti contre lui avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il se sentait agréablement bien sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Et finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire, juste d'en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait.

La petite fille était calme maintenant mais ses mirettes étaient toujours grandes ouvertes. Elle avait posé une de ses menottes bien à plat sur le torse de son protecteur et ne bougeait plus. Un léger sourire monta aux lèvres de House. Il décida de l'aider un peu à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il donna une légère impulsion au fauteuil et commença à la bercer. En même temps, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fredonner tout doucement.

_(A lire avec: "Papa was a rolling stone" des Temptations)_

_It was the third of September  
__That day I'll always remember, yes I will  
__Cause that was the day, that my daddy died  
__I never got a chance to see him  
__Never heard nothin' but bad things about him  
__Momma I'm depending on you, to tell me the truth  
__Momma just hung her head and said, son_

_Papa was a rolling stone, my son  
__Where ever he laid his hat was his home  
__and when he died, all he left us was alone_

L'ironie du choix de sa berceuse le frappa et il eut un rictus tout en continuant à chantonner, les yeux mi-clos. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il arrivait à penser calmement à son père, vidé de la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée depuis l'enfance. Il se sentait enfin prêt à le laisser reposer en paix. C'était peut-être ça être père, pouvoir pardonner à ses ainés…

Il s'ébroua. La fatigue le faisait divaguer ! Il n'était rien pour cette enfant et ne voulait certainement pas s'impliquer dans son éducation ! Son regard glissa sur elle et il retint son souffle. Elle dormait enfin, complètement abandonnée dans ses bras. Il décida de la bercer encore un peu. Juste pour s'assurer que son sommeil était profond, pas parce qu'il trouvait ça très agréable, surement pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy se réveilla sur son canapé. Désorientée, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle soupira, sa fatigue était toujours là et elle décida de rejoindre son lit.

En chemin, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle prenait toujours soin d'entrebâiller la porte de la chambre de Rachel pour la protéger du bruit et la, elle était grande ouverte. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à l'intérieur.

Le tableau qui s'offrait à elle lui fit monter aussitôt les larmes aux yeux.

House était endormi dans son rocking-chair, la tête en arrière et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Bien lovée contre lui, sa petite Rachel dormait profondément, une de ses petites menottes bien au chaud dans une des grandes mains du diagnosticien.

Lisa se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle réveille House mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée. Il avait l'air si détendu, son visage était apaisé et les petites rides qui barraient perpétuellement son front avaient momentanément disparues. Elle voulait qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de ce repos. Rachel semblait être en parfaite sécurité dans ses bras et, vu la profondeur de son sommeil, elle devait trouver sa position très confortable. Un instant, Cuddy se surprit à envier sa place et se mit à rougir en secouant la tête, chassant cette idée farfelue. Elle sourit, attendrie par la vision inespérée que lui offrait sa chambre d'enfant.

Elle se doutait que son employé fuirait dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, certainement avant qu'elle ne se lève, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui en parler. Elle décida donc de fixer ce moment pour l'éternité et alla chercher son appareil photo. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le flash les fit soupirer à l'unisson mais ils ne s'éveillèrent pas.

Cuddy les observa encore un moment, emplissant son cœur et sa mémoire de mille et un détails : un sourire fugace sur le visage de House, un soupir de Rachel qui traversait tout son petit corps, House resserrant instinctivement son étreinte sur sa fille ou la caresse furtive de leurs doigts emmêlés. Riche de ça, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en pensant que, peut-être, Rachel grandirait au sein d'une vraie famille, avec une maman et… Un papa.


End file.
